


Shattering Before Your Eyes

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crying, Forced Unhealthy Responses, Forced miscarriage, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Nico, Unhealthy Mental Episodes, Violence, Violent Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico is a young omega, young enough to be holding his alphas first baby, and hes exited to be having it...but hes nico di angelo and nothing that makes him happy ever seems to, or in this case, survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been his fault, but he would always be convinced that it was, it was part of his dna and always would be, but that wasn't the only reason Nico would never forgive himself for losing his Alpha's first baby. It was him, dna aside, that would hold it in his heart forever, leaving a giant whole right in the center that nothing could ever fill. 

Had it been his fault he was attacked while he was walking home from Time Square by a group of empousa? 

No, it hadn't been, he couldn't have none it was coming. But he told himself he shouldn't have been out in public, even though he could have been just as easily attacked at Percy's mothers apartment, where he had been staying for the last month and a half when he had found out he was pregnant. Or rather, he had been ordered to stay there by Percy when he was told his Omega was expecting his first child. their first child. He was of course allowed to go where ever he wanted during the day, but Percy didn't like his leaving New York when he was away, so he had stayed until his Alpha returned from doing something important. He had ran out of things to do at the apartment, he was bored and lonely so he ventured out, just for a little while, just did a little traveling around the city. He loved Time Square, he thought it was strangely beautiful.

Before he had known it, they were on him, he was distracted by the smell of something or other coming out of some restaurant and had been attacked from behind, pulled into a alley by sharp claws and high cackles of glee. He looked up, frozen in fear, to see Kelli grinning down at him, her eyes blazing and one of her 'sisters' holding him tightly, his arms were pinned to his sides, his sword had been tossed to the side. 

"Ohh," Kelli crooned. "So your Percy's little mate, mm, I expected better really, but its not really his choice is it? Your disgusting slick calls for him during your heats or something like that right? Disgusting, you demigods are disgusting with those dynamics." Nico tried to swipe at her with his foot, but she grabbed it and smacked it back into place. "Oh and I cant wait to-" Kelli broke off and sniffed with a frown on her face and Nico started to panic, oh no, oh god "Is that..." she trailed off and took another whiff and then another and another until she was grinning down at him literally evilly, her eyes wild and almost hungry. "Oh," she said, starting to grin. "Ohhh," she sang. "A baby," she whispered. "Percy Jackson's baby? First born? mmm let me see," she sniffed again and suddenly looked like she had won the jackpot. "Alpha. Male, too." How did she know that? How could she know that? He was barely two months along how could see- "I'd much rather have the baby as revenge." she decided and before it could register in his mind he was attacked. He tried to fight back, he did, he killed at least two of the five empousa, but he was held down....and they tore his stomach right open. 

It didn't remember someone finding him. All he remembered was being left in the alley with his stomach torn open and laying in a pool of blood, fully aware of the fact his Alpha's baby had been ripped right from his body. 

The next thing he knew he was surrounded by gold and silver, and a small girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes was staring down at him with a frown on her face. Artemis. She patted his cheek and he feel back asleep. He woke up again, this time a tall, lean figure with golden hair and blue eyes hovering over him with a frown that didn't belong there. "Mm," he hummed and it sounded musical, like a angels voice. "Percy will be here soon." his long fingers pressed up against Nico's cheek and he was out again.

He was told later that Annabeth was the one that told Percy he had miscarried, of the attack. Percy had been in the middle of a meeting with Reyna, Chiron, Jason and Frank about something involving the camps harmony or what not, Annabeth had been acting as their somewhat secretary, she hadn't supposed to come in because of some Roman something or other, so they knew something was wrong when she broke the rules and came in, if her blotchy face and tear filled eyes wouldn't have told them anything. Before any of them could even ask what was wrong Annabeth looked at Percy, shaking from head to toe and whispered,

"Percy...I'm so sorry," her voice broke. "Nico had...Nico had a miscarriage, he's...on Olympus with Apollo and Artemis."

He was also told later, this time by Reyna, about the look on Percy's face when he got the news. Like someone had dropped a bag of bricks on his head, like his entire world had came crashing down around him in zillions of tiny, bloody pieces. He got up so quick he sent a enormous table down to the floor, which broke in three different places, his chair hit the wall, he ran past Annabeth so fast she almost toppled right over because she wasn't firmly set on her feet enough. 

When he woke up for the third time, warm fingers were stroking his cheeks, his brown eyes opened to meet saddened, dark sea green ones, his stomach was wrapped from one side to the others, all the way down, over his back and around several times, the pain didn't matter to him though when he rolled away from Percy and started crying, starting as little shakes of the shoulders and turning into screaming into his pillows as burning hot tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Nico," Percy whispered, a large, warm hand cupped his shoulder. "Nico, don't, please."

Nico ignored him and continued his screaming sobs, smacking at Percy's hand until he was left to almost hang off the bed, one hand hanging on the rail and his other arm thrown over his stomach as it spammed, streaks of pain running up and down like lightning. 

"Its all my fault," Nico whispered, "All my fault," he could barely talk threw the sobs that shock threw his entire body. 

He felt the mattress move as Percy sat at the edge of the bed next to him, his hands traveled lower so it could rub at Nico's shaking shoulder blades, trying to calm him even as he fought back his own sadness, his own grief, his own urge to hide under the covers and cry. But he wouldn't allow himself too, he knew just how easily that could tare Nico apart, more so then he already was at least. He knew a lot of it was Nico, mourning just another person whom he had loved so much in his short life, but another part was his Omega dna, he knew the grief and the guilt of losing ones Alpha's child could quite literally kill them. 

Percy wouldn't allow that. He had already lost his child, he refused to lose his mate as well. 

"Nico," Percy whispered, his hand was covered in empousa blood, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them. "Its not your fault...do you understand me? Its not your fault what happened, you couldn't do anything."

"the baby's dead because of me," Nico whispered back. "I killed it."

"Don't say that," it came out sharper then he attended, Nico started quaking and began to sob harder into the sheets. "It was that-it was HER fault, she killed the baby, not you."

"I should have protected him." he sobbed brokenly. "My body was made for protecting my Alpha's baby, and I couldn't even do that I-I-I-" Nico dry heaved, he looked over his shoulder with eyes that weren't his, eyes that weren't stubborn and strong and king, but jittery, hysterical, frighted, eyes of a Omega frightened of their Alpha, it made Percy sick, to think something in Nico's brain could make him look like that. "Please don't be mad Alpha," he pleated. "Please."

Percy dry heaved himself, or rather wetly heaved, he forced himself to swallow the bile that threatened to creep up his throat, seeing Nico like this....he hadn't ever seen something so awful.

"Nico-"

"Omega." Nico corrected sharply, his eye twitched as he shock in his bed.

He hated it, he didnt want to say it. But if it was the only way to make Nico see that he didnt blame him for what had happened to their child....well, he would do it, even if he was disgusted with himself for the rest of his life, but Nico was more important. He had always known this would be his fate when he learned at a young age he was Alpha, his mother had taught him all about it when he was young. He would need to dominate , not just because it was expected, but because it was what his partner needed to be reassured and comforted. They liked it, it made them feel batter. It was messed up, but not everything in life was fair, Percy had learned that long ago.

"Omega," he said, voice deep and rough, Nico let out a sob. "I'm not mad at you, do you understand? Tell me you understand. Now."

"I understand." Nico sobbed out.

"Good." Percy swallowed and kept the hard expression on his face. "Now, you wont blame yourself for this. T-That's an order." 

Nico nodded with a trembling mouth. 

"You'll give me another baby, wont you?" Percy hissed sharply as Nico's eyes shimmered down to their proper look slowly. "Lots of them, as many as I want."

"Yes, Alpha," Nico whimpered.

"I'm not saying you cant grieve the baby," Percy said, voice turning soft, water burned in his eyes as he continued, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But I wont allow you to think or feel that we lost him because of something you did wrong. You did NOTHING wrong, it wasn't your fault, you wont blame yourself for it."

Nico nodded one more time and stayed still as Percy climbed into the bed properly, curling himself around Nico, who had now tucked his mouth underneath the corner of the pillow and had began to cry softly, cooler tears trailing down his cheeks that were quickly wiped away by Percy's thumbs even as the son of Poseidon let some of his own out.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy doesn’t ever say Nico lost the baby, Nico had a miscarriage. When he explains to his friends and family as to what had happened. It’s always we, we lost the baby, we had a miscarriage, or he just tells them the entire story. Hazel wants to visit Nico all the time, but Percy keeps on having to tell Frank and Leo to keep her at home because Nico just can’t deal with any sort of social interaction except for with Percy. Even Sally or Paul send him off, in the end Percy had the entire Hephaestus group called in from Camp to help him finish up the house he and Leo had been slowly making for him, Nico and the new baby on the edge of New Athens, the only house near the beach. It all got done rather quickly, much to Percy's pleasure and he was able to move Nico to their new home right from Olympus when he was released, his body totally healed but his heart still heavy. 

Percy went out of his way to make sure what he had attended to be the nursery to not look like a nursery, Nico didn’t seem to really see anything around him anyways, so it wouldn’t have mattered. He just kinda curled up on the couch and would cry if Percy left his side for more than a moment, it would have been exhausting, but he didn’t want to be away from him mate either, it made him edgy and irritable. 

So he took a few months off of school, Robert, one of Annabeth's middle aged siblings on the Minerva side who ran the university wasn’t thrilled, but he had understood and promised Percy could get back on track whenever he wanted. Thankfully he had his income from saving the entire world twice from the gods coming in to keep them feed and clothed and entertained, Percy had never wanted to depend on that money, but he allowed it until he could get back to his job at Camp Half Blood at a kind of co runner with Chiron and Mr. D. He also had to attend his duties as praetor from home, which was a struggle, but Reyna and Frank understood and just sent paperwork over as needed. 

Artemis and Apollo were specially hired by Hades to look after Nico, to make sure his mental health was getting better and he was coping to an acceptable degree. Artemis suggested something that Percy hadn’t been so sure about, but Nico agreed. She suggested that they name their child, have a grave site for it near the house so Nico could go there and feel like he was speaking to it, she said maybe that would help. 

It did help, just a little bit. They named him Eren after Apollo assured them that it had been a boy. Just Eren in big letters across a big slate of granite, propped up on a small hill that could be seen from their bedroom window, nothing to burry under it, only memories that weren’t being left to rest yet. 

There was a mixture of reactions from the Alpha, Beta, Omega community when Nico's miscarriage hit the common ear. Some Alpha's, like the ones Percy had grown up with at Camp were sympathetic, while others, mostly from the first and second legion of Rome, looked down their noses at Nico and said that he was a bad Omega. Thankfully, such vile talk never reached Nico's ears even though Percy seethed over it for several days. Most Beta's were indifferent towards the news, miscarriages happened, they didn’t understand the big deal, though some, like Hazel and Reyna, also sympathized greatly with the couple. 

The other Omega's on the other hand were frantic, because only they could understand what Nico was going through, they got deliveries of food and candy and flowers and all kinds of "get well soon" and "feel better" gifts from Omega's, he took IM messages and gave them to Nico who still refused to go anywhere but the grave site even thought it had been three months since it had happened. Though, like he's mentioned, he thought it was getting better.

But then things went bad in the form of a tiny white messenger card inviting them to the baby shower of Leo Valdez to celebrate his pregnancy at his, Hazel's and Franks home in New Rome another two months later.

If Percy had been the one to find it, he would have most likely set it on fire and thrown it to the bottom of the ocean before making an angry call to Hazel about how she should have known better to invite Nico to something celebrating babies when he was in his current mental state. But Nico was the one who found it when Percy went out for groceries. Nico was crying on the floor when he got home, clutching the tiny piece of paper so hard it was nearly torn in two. 

"So nice," Nico whispers when he sees Percy's panicked expression. "Aren’t you happy for them, Percy? I'm happy. So-" sob "-so happy."

Percy decides to call Hazel anyways. He spends a good hour locked in the basement screaming at the top of his lungs at her, because while it would have been nice to have her brother there, she should have been more mindful of their situation, she should have been more understanding. 

He doesn’t scream at Leo, because its apparently supposed to be a surprise and he doesn’t wanna ruin it for the guy, but he's completely pissed off and by Hazel's slightly frightened expression as she apologies she knows that. But Percy doesn’t stop there, oh no, he has Hazel call down Frank, the alpha of their household, and starts screaming at him too. Frank takes it all in silence and nods whenever Percy pauses to take a breath. In the end Frank apologies for both himself and for Hazel, who already apologized a million times, he tells Percy Nico doesn’t have to come, that Leo will understand the day of when they tell him, he tells Percy to tell Nico he's sorry and then they disconnect, which Iris is probably thankful for.

When he comes back upstairs the invitation has been flattened out and placed on the fridge with a magnet. Percy lets out a sigh, if it’s on the fridge its decided, and he's worried about how Nico will be able to get through this. Leo is five months, Nico would have been seven if he....if they hadn’t lost the baby.

The next day he comes home and Nico's wrapping a present in pink wrapping paper.

"Hazel told me it’s a girl." Nico says rather calmly. "Isn’t that cute?"

"Um..." Percy isn’t sure what to say, he does think it’s cute, but is that what Nico wants him to say? Is that the right thing to say? "Yeah."

"I called Hazel and asked them what they needed," Nico continues softly. "She said I could bring whatever I wanted, I told them I was getting them the stroller, its pink, Hazel said their doing the normal pink for the baby's room." He cuts off a few pieces of tape and finishes up wrapping. "Also, I'm supposed to bring lasagna, can you remind me?"

"Sure ba-sweetheart. When did you go to the store?" Percy asked, crossing his legs and sitting down on the floor with his mate.

"I ordered it online, I checked to make sure it was all good though." Nico turned the giant box so the tap part was on facing away and then got out a giant rainbow bow and slapped it down right in the center before tapping a small pink card next to it. "There," he let out a sigh and got up. "Can you put it in the closet?"

Usually Alpha's don’t take orders, but there are two exceptions to this rule. One, their parents. Most of the time, at least. Two, their Omega's when they need help with something. So he willingly picked up the rather heavy present and slipped it into the front hall closet. When he comes back into the living room Nico's hiding under a pile of blankets and the lights are off.

"Taking a nap?"

The blankets move, that’s apparently his answer.

"Want me to take you to bed instead?"

Nico's dark head slowly crept out of the heavy covers. "No sex." he says softly. "Please," he adds.

They haven’t had sex since the day before the baby was lost, which means it’s been a little over five months, it’s hard for Percy sometimes, he dreams about taking Nico almost every night, all wet with his slick covering his cock as he fucked his mate into the mattress as Nico pleated with him to go faster, harder, more. Percy's been having to masturbate quite frequently which upsets Alpha instincts he can’t help but fight back, he has a mate, he shouldn’t need to pleasure himself when he has Nico. But his alpha instincts and Percy himself of course, know that comforting the Omega comes before having sex with the Omega. Always. A lot of the time sex is the form of comfort so it doesn’t matter, but Nico's case is different, so he deals with his own issues because Nico's is his to take care of. 

"I know," he says, because he does. He picks Nico up, blankets and all, and carries him upstairs to their bedroom, he set him down gently on the bed and curled himself around Nico, cuddling is allowed, Nico loves cuddling, they do that a lot most days. Sometimes all Nico wants is touch, and sometimes just the sight of Percy makes him irritated. 

But Nico is his mate, and nothing in the world matters to him more than him, so he falls asleep pressed up against Nico's back with a yawn.  
.....  
The morning of Leo's baby shower went better then Percy had expected. He woke up at nine to find Nico dressed in one of his big camp t-shirts and taking the lasagna out of the oven. He cut it up into proper pieces and then put tin foil over it before coming up to Percy and wrapping his arms around his Alpha's chest. Percy knows he's probably been up for at least three hours, but that also differs. Sometimes Nico doesn’t sleep at all and sometimes he can sleep the entire day away, go to sleep Friday night and wake up Sunday morning. 

"I'm gonna go shower," Nico mutters. "Can you put that back in when the oven cools a little so it'll stay warm?" Percy nods and kisses the top of his head and watches as Nico goes up stairs to prepare for the party.

Percy makes some toast and coffee for him and Nico and sits on the island while rubbing at his tired eyes. When Nico comes down stairs, fully dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a button up that Percy recognizes as his own, Percy puts his plate in the sink, kisses Nico's head and goes upstairs to shower and get ready because it’s ten and then shower starts at eleven and goes on until the last person leaves apparently. 

Nico has the lasagna all wrapped up and ready to go when he comes back down at ten forty, he showers and dresses slow because he's still not really awake, he only drank half of his coffee and didn’t eat enough to be alert, he holds the lasanga as Nico puts on his coat slowly, stiffly and then hands it back while he puts on his own. Once he zips up he notices Nico's hands are shaking so he takes the pan without a word and holds the front door open for his mate and then opens the car door. 

He wants to say something as they drive the pan now in Nico's lap. 'everything’s gonna be okay' 'I'll be there the whole time' 'we don’t have to go if you don’t want too' 'I love you' but he can’t get his mouth to work for him so he reached over with his right hand and takes Nico's left and they hold hands between the seats, Nico's hand stops shaking when Percy's holding it and he's relieved. 

They pull up to the house in the center of some nice neighborhood in New Athens, but that’s not saying much because all of the houses in New Athens are nice. Its light green with a nice white trim and there’s white rose bushes in the front, their already cars up the street and Percy's thankful for that because that meets less attention will be on them. Hopefully. Probably. Percy prays to his father that’s the case.

Usually Alpha's aren’t allowed at baby showers, the exception is the father of the child. But Hazel made another exception, she asked-no demanded that Percy come with Nico. And that was fine, because Percy was going to come weather he was invited or not. He trailed after Nico as they walked to the door in the chilly air; Nico had a violet scarf around his neck wrapped so high it hid his chin and mouth. He stopped once he got to the porch and looked at Percy, who wrapped his arm tightly around his waist and led him to the door gently. He knocked softly, half hoping no one would hear them so they could high tail it out of there and give Hazel a half assed excuse. Or they could just leave the giant present that Percy's struggling with and the lasagna on the door, knock, and then run. Decisions, Decisions. 

But Frank opens the door and then it’s too late. His face falls a little when he sees who’s at the door but he opens it up nonetheless and lets them in with a pat on both of their shoulders. The house is an explosion of lace and pink from all the decorations, there’s pink balloons everywhere and Its A Girl banners hang on every door way and the tables are covered in girly long table clothes, filled with hearts and rainbows, literally, it’s something that the Aphrodite Cabin would either be jealous or proud of. 

Percy and Nico follow Frank into the living room where people are mulling around Leo who's beaming and very pregnant though still has grease stains somehow, Hazel's hovering over him, looking just as giddy, people are laughing and filled with happiness. Frank goes to stand next to Leo and Hazel. It’s not the kind of place Nico would like, whether they had lost the baby or not. 

All goes silent when they notice who’s standing in the doorway, Nico ignores them though, somehow taking the present out of Percy's arms and carrying it and the lasagna across the cramped room. Percy notices how Frank tenses when Nico approaches and he growls defensively, his eyes darkening and he knows everyone heard the defensive noise, Hazel went stiff a little too and Percy nearly snarled, her golden eyes widened and she actually took a step back as her brother approached. Leo didnt act defensively at all, he just stood there and watched as Nico crossed the room. 

Nico thrust the lasagna into his sisters arms, then the present into Frank's arms, and then with stiff, jerky movements, hugged Leo. They stood like that awkwardly for a moment then Nico leaned back and cast his eyes back to Leo's baby belly. Softly, he smiled the slightest bit and awkwardly patted the bump, then sat down quickly onto a couch, his jacket still on. Percy sat down next to him as the talk started up again; he wrapped an arm around Nico and held him close, not caring about the people surrounding them because he knew it had been hard for him.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Percy offers softly.

Nico shakes his head and sighs. "No....maybe...maybe in a little while. I don’t wanna hurt Leo's feelings."

Percy nodded and ran his fingers threw his dark hair; Jason gave them a small smile across the room but kept his distance. Mm, looked like he wasn’t the only Alpha allowed in, but then again Jason was Leo's best friend. He’s also sort of Nico’s best friend, but Nico hasn’t talked to him all that much since the miscarriage and he knows Jason understands. Octavian is with him, huffing and rolling his eyes every three sounds while Jason cheerfully ignored his mate’s poor mood. 

He sees some people stare at Nico, but for the most part everyone is being very pleasant and understanding, so they just leave them to awkwardly sit down and Nico to play with his scarf. To Percy’s surprise, Nico plays the baby shower games, the ones were you list all the baby products you can and guess the name and baby themed bingo and stuff.

Nico wins at the list thing, and he wins some sort of prize that he doesn’t seem to care about. He does pretty well on the other two games too. They find out the babies name is gonna be Callie. It’s not something he would personally choose but he guesses it’s cute, Nico seemed to be indifferent about it, but then again Nico had never had a chance to look into baby names until they were naming Eren.

Nico doesn’t eat any of the food that’s offered, but insists Percy at least eat some of his lasagna. He just sits and drinks some ginger ale with a cherry in it and stares off into space, probably thinking about what his own baby shower would have been like. 

When Percy comes back from eating he finds Nico talking to Octavian to all people. He immediately tensed up, thinking Octavian was saying some terrible shit to his mate that would make his mate lose it. But he’s surprised. Octavian looks oddly…compassionate. He holds Nico’s hand in his and pets the back of his hand every now and again.

He feels someone at his shoulder and looks over to see Jason watching his mate with a odd expression.

“I figured he would talk to Nico at some point.” Jason muttered. 

Percy cooked a brow at that and Jason smiled sadly at him, his eyes filled with a ghost of pain.

“I never told you this,” the blond began. “But when we were a lot younger, like, I was fourteen and Octavian was thirteen we had sex during his first heat.” Jason sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. “He got pregnant but he lost the baby because he didn’t know about it and fell down a wall during a war game. He wasn’t as bad back then, you know. He was actually pretty sweet. But the miscarriage messed him up and I didn’t know how to help him.”

Percy frowns at that and opens his mouth to respond, Jason stops him with a hand.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Percy.” He says, and Percy closes his mouth. “What’s done is done. Nothing you or I could do can bring either of our babies back.” Jason’s voice cracks a little. “All we can do as Alpha’s is mourn quietly and help our mates threw it. I didn’t know how to do that properly, it’s my fault Octavian ended up the way he did, so it’s my job to deal with him the way I left him, because I love him unconditionally no matter what, even if he is infuriating at times. But you Percy,” Jason looked at him with almost a proud look. “You always know how to help him, and Nico is gonna get through this as intact as any Omega can be. I know it.” He pats Percy on the back and walks away, leaving the son of Poseidon to think. 

…..

Its two months later, there’s a really bad lightning storm, Nico is on the hill where the tombstone lays and Percy is sitting inside watching TV because Nico said he needed some time alone. They both ignored todays date-well now yesterday’s date because its 12:01 am now. Yesterday was April 4TH the babies due date, and now its April 5th , if they hadn’t lost the baby they would have been sitting in a hospital up on Olympus right now with Eren, alive and healthy. 

Percy had been drowning in depression all day long and didn’t say anything when it quickly became apparent Nico wasn’t speaking. 

At 12:03 Nico comes inside. Percy doesn’t see him but he knows he’s there. He comes into the living room a moment or two later after stripping off his boots and rain coat. But now Nico is just standing there and Percy looks up at him in concern. 

Nico meets his gaze and holds it as he unbuttons his wet shirt and throws it to the floor. Percy was pretty sure his eyes were as round as dinner plates but Nico doesn’t comment as he kicks off his jeans and then his underwear and peels off his socks. 

He’s completely naked now, and he walks across the room until he’s standing in front of Percy. He grasps Percy’s shoulders and straddles Percy’s very clothed body and leans forward to kiss him softly, nervously. Percy’s cock is more awake then it has been in seven months and he’s sad and confused and exited and horny all at once. 

Nico sweeps his fingers threw Percy’s bangs as he meets his eyes again. “I’ll never forget him. Or stop loving him. Or stop grieving him.” Nico whispers. “Never. But I think it’s time for me to let him go.”

Percy nods slowly and wraps his arms around Nico’s naked waist, pulling him close so their kissing each other again. Everything is fast and sloppy and wet, Percy’s has his pants around his ankles and he’s shoving Nico onto the floor and moving inside of him within minutes and they’re both moaning and crying out and clinging to each other and they come quickly but he knows neither of them care. 

Afterwards they lay together on the floor. But something strange happens. Percy starts to cry. He hasn’t cried since the day he found about the miscarriage. Nico hadn’t noticed him crying then, but he notices now. He doesn’t look upset or surprised, he simply pulls Percy close to him and runs his hands threw his hair just as Percy has done for him so many times as the older cried into his shoulder.

When Percy can finally compose himself a little, he’s pretty sure he’s been crying forever, he whispers, “Okay.” And he repeats it over and over again. Until Nico shushes him sweetly and pets his hair some more. 

That night, they both let their baby go, but neither of them forgot him.


End file.
